Just Close Your Eyes
by BookAdictArchiver
Summary: There is an emergency in London Penny needs Baz to handle. Baz did not think it was going to be something big but turns out it was worse than he expected it to be. Vampires, fire an abandoned child. He couldn't be more thankful he brought Simon along. But the little girl. The poor soul who lost everything.


**Just Close Your Eyes**

 **Simon**

I can't believe that people would still be this thick in 2017. I mean for god's sake is being a little more open-minded that hard? The fact that we have to deal with homophobes even now. It's not like it has anything with their lives, or that _I_ have anything to do with their lives. And somehow, they still think they have the right to force their damned close-minded, narrow sighted opinions onto the world.

"Why would someone say that? Those bloody imbeciles! Why do they think they can?" I complain to Baz as we walk up to our apartment. It's different living together now that we don't hate each other anymore. But Baz claims he never hated me. And I don't think I ever did either.

"Seriously Snow, chill out will you. It's not like they can change you or me," he says digging his pocket for the keys. "And there is nothing we can do to change them apparently." He grabs the grocery bags from my hand and I walk in sideways through the door. The glamour keeps my red wings and devil's tail out of the eyes of the normal but is still a huge pain in the ass. I've gotten more used to it though. I think one is bound to after nearly a decade with it. I can't believe it's been 10 years since Watford.

"But it's just so _frustrating!"_ I groan, "Couldn't you have used your magic to smite them or something?"

"I can't use magic outside just like that." He shrugs like he just stated the most obvious thing in the world. Well, he kinda did. I mean yes, we aren't just allowed to let people know about the existence of the World of Mages. Unfortunately. I mean how cool would it be if people knew dragons existed! Those poor souls obsessing over fantasy when we deal with it on a daily basis. Well, not anymore. Thankfully. "Besides, I didn't carry my wand."

"Liar. You always carry your wand with you." I counter. He shrugs again. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I just hate that we live in such a world."

"I know Simon. Me too."

 **Baz**

Simon leaves me to do all the preparation for dinner. Just like him. Too lazy to ever do anything. His go-to excuse is always _My wings will just make a mess even if I don't want to. Come on Baz!_ I can't believe that I let it work every single time. What can I say? I'm weak, and head over heel for this git. I don't even know why. I just pick out the onions from the bag when my phone rings. I jump at the sudden loud noise. I take second to check the caller ID before answering.

"Hello, Bunce."

" _Hey, Baz. I need a favour. Simon isn't picking up."_

"Yeah, he's in the shower. What's it?"

" _Yeah. I need you to go to Abbey Wood. There is some sort of incident there. I think it's something Magical, and I'm in America. So, could you deal with that for me?"_ Penelope was the external coordinator for Watford now, which meant she dealt with all the magic-related things that took place outside the control of the world of mages. Simon and I help her out time and again.

"How urgent is it?" I ask.

" _I'm not really sure. But it seems like things are going to blow up pretty soon. Some people are already there but they are barely holding it together. I need you to go now!"_

"Okay. But you owe me one Bunce."

" _Thank you so much! I'll text you the address."_

I drop the onions on the counter as Simon walks out dressed in his PJs. Head dripping wet. I grab the car keys as Simon gives me a questioning look.

"Somethings going on in Abbey Wood that they need my help with. Want to have dinner outside?"

"I don't want to change!" He whines. I laugh and mutter a quick spell and change his current attire to a grey shirt and jeans. "So much for _I can't just use magic like that._ " I give him a cocky grin and he walks in to give me a quick peck on my lips. And we walk out together.

There are more such incidents than you'd think there'd be in a busy city like London. So, the urgency of the situation doesn't hit me till we reach Abbey wood and see the massive fire engulfing the church. I hit the brakes more suddenly than I intended to, Snow and I fall forward, and I rush to clutch out the seat belt and run outside.

"What the hell is happening here?" I pant out to one of the boys standing there.

"I'm not sure. There were a group of vampires that attacked the church I think. There were a few people here, but I don't know where they are."

I'm not listening to him anymore. I quickly reach my jeans pocket to grab my wand and shout, " **Make a wish."** The fire only barely dies down. " **Make a wish!** " I shout again forcing more magic into the words, Simon quickly takes my side enquiring the boy. I try one more time. " **Make a wish.** " And the fire puffs out. Black smoke covers the entire building and I sprint inside without any warning. The smoke enters my lung and I start coughing. I can barely see anything, but I find myself walking anyway. "Anybody there?" I ask walking over a few people. I scoot down to check their pulse. Nothing. I take a deep breath which only causes me to cough more.

"Baz?"

"I'm here," I reply, forcing my face to remain neutral. This is not something I was expecting to handle today. Simon scoots down next to me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. I just nod and get up. "Anybody there?" I try again.

 **Simon**

I hear a low whimper around the corner. I tap Baz's shoulder and start walking towards the sound. I walk into the confession room in the corner. The smoke has died down considerably, so it's easier to see. I open the door and find a little girl, probably six or seven, sat in one corner head against her knees, rocking back and forth.

"Hey," I say mustering the most soothing voice I could put up. She jumps at the sound of my voice and coils further into herself. I take another careful step forward. "It's okay," I whisper. "We're here to help. It's all over now." She is crying. Her eyes are puffy and red, and I can't do anything to help. But I desperately want to. I kneel next to her. "What's your name sweetie?" I notice Baz behind me.

"Lu –" She sobs. "Lucy" I flinch but recover quickly.

"Okay," I attempt placing a hand on her little shoulder. "Let's get you out of here? Okay? Can we do that?" She nods slowly grabbing her little seal toy.

"Mom?" She mutters slowly as she gets up.

"Your mom was here?" Baz asks, his voice deep and sorrowful.

"She –" Lucy sobs again, "She asked me to stay here then left." I turn to look at Baz whose eyes widen, and I follow his gaze and realise why. There are 2 puncture wounds on her neck. She was bitten. Oh my god. _Baz._ I turn to face him again and notice him beginning to fall apart. Lucy walks out before I can stop her and walk over to one of the limp bodies scattered around.

"Mommy?" she scoots down shaking the woman's shoulder. My heart breaks. "Mommy. The bad guys aren't here anymore. Mommy?" She shakes her harder, one hand still clutching her soft toy. Baz becomes stiff. He doesn't move. He just stares at the little girl and I notice his eyes filled to the rim glistening with tears. He doesn't make an effort to wipe away the tear as it falls, and I don't know if I should stay and comfort him or go to Lucy. I look back to her still trying to wake her mother up, and I instinctively walk there.

"Why isn't she waking up?" She looks up at me and probes weakly. I look down at her little hand trying settled on her mothers and grab it slowly.

"Let's get you out of here. Okay?" I try.

"NO!" She pulls her hands away! "NO! I don't want to go without mommy. No!" I don't know what to do. My face strains figuring out a way to break it to her that her mom can't come. So I do the next best thing my good for nothing brain could think of. I pull her into a hug. She fights me for seconds before collapsing into me in tears. I move a hand to her hair placing a soft kiss on her head.

"It's going to be alright." I murmur. "It's going to be alright."

 **Baz**

I couldn't take it. It was too much. It brought back memories I wasn't even sure I remembered. I froze. I was supposed to help, and I froze. I f***ing froze. Simon seemed to have a handle on the situation though. Thankfully. I watched as he carried the kid and walked over to me. He took my hand and squeezed it once before guiding me out as well. Coming to my senses I quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen. As we walk out we notice a few more people standing there with the boy we saw earlier. He leans forward and hands Lucy over to me. It takes me a while to understand, but I put my hand forward and carry her.

"Aleister Crowley, where the _hell_ were you all?"

"We. Uh. We went to follow the vampires who had escaped." One of them. A girl with blonde hair replied hesitantly.

"And none of you bothered to check for anyone else inside? What is wrong with you." Their heads all ducked down in shame.

"We just… we didn't think there was anyone in there!"

"Well. Think again," He screams.

"Simon," I warn. I didn't realise I was rocking her till I heard a soft snore. He takes a deep breath composing himself.

"Fix up this mess and then go home." He instructs and walks to me. "Are you okay?" He utters, and I nod.

"Can you drive? I don't want to disturb her. And she probably needs some quiet." He holds his hand out. "I don't think I removed the keys from the car." He nods and opens the door for me. I get in, trying my best not to wake the sleeping child in my arms. He closes the door walking to the driver side. We are both silent the entire drive.

 **Simon**

When we reach home, Baz walked directly into the room and delicately placed Lucy on our bed and tucked her in. I stood by the door frame watching her cuddle into the blanket. Baz turned around, a weird sort of tiredness fixed in his eyes. I walked over to him and embraced him. I didn't know how else to help him, and words have always failed me, so I wasn't going to rely on them now. He buried his head in my chest and I could feel the wetness of his silent tears.

"Is she –" I ask pulling back a little, but I can't complete the question. He nods then collapses over me again. Neither of us had our appetites anymore. But we found a comfortable position on the couch as I handed Baz a glass of water.

"What are we going to do with her? She just lost everything. And she doesn't even know it yet," Baz points out. He looks disoriented. Not something I see very often. I scoot in closer to him.

"I know," I mumble. "We can't just drop her off at an orphanage because she is… you know."

"You can say it, Simon," Baz huffs a laugh, "It's not something offensive."

"I know," Is all I can say.

"What are we going to do?" He repeats and puts his head on his palms.

"Baz…" I start, "Do you want to, um… maybe we should… why don't we… adopt her?" Baz's head turns towards me in one sharp motion.

"This is not a joke Snow!"

"I know. I'm serious. Why not? She needs a home. And we have one." He sits up straighter.

"That's not all it takes, Simon. If it was just about providing a home, things would be much less complicated. Do you think either of us is ready to be a parent? You barely remember to put on your pants before you leave home." I laugh slowly.

"I don't think anyone is ever ready to be a parent. But I think we can make good ones if we try. She needs someone to help her Baz. And I really want to. It's like you said. Her entire life collapsed in front of her. She needs someone to lean back on. And there is no one else right now who can understand what she is going through better than you. And I can try to not ruin everything."

"Are you sure about this?" I nod. "Then I hope to god you're right. Coz if Lucy becomes a rebellious annoying teenager, you're going to have to deal with her." I grin.

"Are you serious!"

"Weren't you just advocating for us to adopt her? If you've changed your mind, I'm sorry. I'll adopt her anyway." He smiles one of his rare genuinely happy smiles. I grin wider and move in to kiss him.

"We're going to be dads!" I squeal with my forehead against his.

"I guess we are."

 **A/N: Hey! SO this is my first snowbaz fic, and it's based off a Tumblr prompt, so thank you anon for this amazing idea! It is posted on Tumblr ( everythingelseisspokenfor) too but I wanted to put it up here as well. If you have any ideas you want me to write... you can leave them in my inbox there as well. Or PM me with it. Also, hope you liked the story, if you did... you know, the usual stuff. Have a grat rest of your day!**


End file.
